Mi razón de seguir aquí
by Kyonko Asakura
Summary: Hay una chica nueva dentro del departamento de citaciones del Enma...¿llegará a cambiar la vida de Hisoka de alguna manera? HisokaxOC


Esta es la primera historia que hago para Yami no Matsuei ^^

**ACLARO: la serie no es mía, sólo soy dueña de dos personajes...la hermana de Tsuzuki y la hermanastra de Muraki. Cambiaré un poco esta historia...osea que no habrá yaoi, lamento desilusionar a las personas a las que les guste ese genero, no me mal interpreten a mi también me gusta, es sólo que me siento más comoda escribiendo historias con parejas HombrexMujer, no se si ustedes esten de acuerdo con esto, pero igual si les gusta la comedia leanla XDDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. La nueva integrante del equipo**

Durante el trabajo, algunos se toman el rato libre del almuerzo para ir de gira artística, como Tsuzuki por ejemplo... quien no sabía que se llevaría una gran sorpresa al volver al trabajo.  
Estando en el depertamento de citaciones, Yuma escucha algo extraño en la oficina del jefe Konoe...una voz de mujer...joven, no podría ser Kannuki, ella había salido de compras, ni tampoco Saya por que ella escribía en sus tiempos libres y nunca habla con el jefe Konoe... o almenos no para distraerse, y decidida se levanta a alertar a su compañera de esto

"Saya!! escuchas eso?" la sacude de los hombros para llamar su atención

"escuchar que?, yo no escucho nada..." levantando la mirada tratando de escuchar lo que oía su amiga

"es la voz de una chica...y esta hablando con Konoe...¿vamos a ver?"

"oh... esta bien" cierra su libro y se pone de pie para caminar sigilosamente hacia la oficina de Konoe y Yuma es la primera en asomarse a ver...

Efectivamente... lo que había ahí era algo diferente.... una chica con cabello castaño oscuro bastante largo y un cuerpo esbelto y hermoso como para ser de alguien tan joven...la chica vestía una blusa algo escotada con manga de un estilo hasta el antebrazo color blanca, usaba una minifalda color azul marino y balerinas negras... y la chica al sentir la presencia de alguien más se da la vuelta mirando a ytuma con sus ojos color miel eran muy profundos... tanto que lo que lograron provocar en la acosadora shinigami fue que se le lanzara encima asuatandola un poco pero en instantes se acostumbró al sofocanta abrazo de su nueva acosadora...

"Kawaiii" apretandola con fuerza contra el escritorio de Konoe haciendo que la chica se sonrrojara algo incomoda por la posición en la que quedaron y Konoe interrumpe ese...ammm... divertido momento

"Yuma!! es suficiente!! sueltala ahora!"

"ahhh esta bien" suelta a la chica dejandola respirar...un poco

"Saya... sé que estas ahi... sal" pone sus brazos en suu cintura y frunce el ceño mostrando las arrugas de su frente

"Lo siento señor... no sabía como reaccionaría... de haber sabido la hubiera detenido a tiempo..." cruzaqndo sus dedos en su espalda con una sonrisa amable

"Ahh.. muy bien si tu lo dices... dejame presentarte a este par de señoritas... ella es Yuma Fukiya" señalando a la chica alta de ojos azules y cabello corto que la había atacado tan abiertamente

"Hola" sonriendo alegre esperando cualquier momento para que Konoe se distraiga y pueda raptarla para estudiarla un poco más

"Y ella es Saya Torii" señalando a la tímida chica con ojos verdas y cabello largo en dos coletas

"mucho gusto" le sonríe y sinceramente le inspiró más confianza que Yuma..la suficiente como para devolverle la sonrisa...cosa que no hizo con Yuma

"encantada en conocerlas" olvidando lo sucedido les sonrie a ambas

Konoe les ofrecio asiento a las encargadas de Hokkaido y al sentarse ambas, en sincronía le preguntaron a la chica desconocida

"Y bien...¿cuál es tu nombre?" con ojos ilusionados tratando de lograr conocer el nombre de su nueva muñequita

"Bueno... mi nombre es..."

En ese momento entraron todos los chicos y se quedaron sorprendidos por la presencia de la nueva chica y solo escucharon caer un vaso con yogurt que llevaba Tsuzuki en las manos y el pobre empieza a balbucear pero cuanb¿do la chica le mira este parece recobrar la memoria y se emociona muchisimo

"Akira!!!" Hisoka mira con extrañesa a su compañero y apenas y puede hablar de la sorpresa de ver a su compañero tan...feliz

"espera...la conoces?"

"conocerla?.. claro que siii!!!" se lanza sobre la chica haciendola girar feliz de tenerla en sus brazos

La chica se rie y se deja abrazar por Tsuzuki"es mi nombre no te lo gastes" le sonríe y le corresponde el abrazo"te extrañe tanto Tsuzuki...cuánto hace que no nos vemos?" le sacude el traje a Tsuzuki y le limpia el yogurt que le mancho el cuello de la camisa

"lo conoces?!"Hisoka, sorprendido se deja caer en una silla y se toca la frente con su mano

"sip" le sonríe

"pero que es lo que esta pasando aquí?" Tatsumi y Watari entran a la oficina y le sonrien a la chica

"Hisoka... quiero que conozcas... a mi hermana Akira Asato" sonríe emocionado y agita su cola de perrito imaginaria"Akira-chan..él es Hisoka Kurosaki, mi compañero de trabajo"

"ohh.." Akira se sonrroja un poco al ver a Hisoka.. lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos verdes y hermosos y al ver su indiferencia ella se ríe haciendo que este la mire fijamente"vaya si que es muy atractivo" el comentario ahora hizo que Hizoka se sonrrojara levemente

"eso explica muchas cosas..."gira la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana aparentando ignorar a la hermana de Tsuzuki"supongo que lo inteligente lo debe llevar en la sangre..."

"qué?..." relaja sus hombros y lo mira algo desilucionada entendiendo lo que quiso decir el chico

"y que se puede esperar de una niña.."

"oye! no soy una niña! y para tu información..."

"ejem... tranquila hermanita, yo me encargo...Hisoka..."

"hm?" aun sin darle la cara a Akira

"¿tienes...idea de la edad de mi hermanita?"

"es pequeña...eso es todo lo que se puede saber"

"jeje... Hisoka..." lo mira con ojitos de frijol pervertidos

"eh?" no puede evitar mirar a Tsuzuki por la curiosidad que le daba conocer el motivo de esa risa

"ella tiene **16 **jojojo"

"quée?!!" se hace más hacía atrás y se sonrroja al entender el punto de su compañero y lanza una mirada furtiva hacia su Akira y se da cuenta de que estaba sonrojada mirando tímidamente hacia el suelo jugando con la tela de su falda

Konoe aparentemente tenía una idea un poco... interesante, tálvez...cruel para otros y sonríe al notar las reacciones y llama la atención de los presentes "ejem...escuchenme porfavor...en vista de las sircunstancias..he tomado una decisión...que es´pero no afecte a ninguno de ustedes...mi desición ha sido que...Asato Akira sea incluída para hacerse cargo del distrito de Nagasaki" sonrie triunfante observando la reacción de los dos hombres encargados del distrito

"eehh?!" ambor dieron un sobresalto dejando a Akira con cara de duda

"ammm...hermanito?..qué tiene ese distrito?"

"jeje...es que Hisoka y yo somos encargados de la zona"le acaricia la cabeza

"y por que quiero ver si el pequeño Hisoka logra convivir con gente de su edad ustedes **tres** se haran cargo"

"de acuerdo señor....si usted piensa que es apropiado..."

Hisoka se pone de pie y le da la espalda a todos los presentes y se retira sin decir nada

"espero que no les afecte mi presencia Tsuzuki" mira el rostro de Tsuzuki quién segía ido con la mirada al pobre de Hisoka sin dejarle saber a Akira la razón por la que Konoe quería hacer ese cambio...todos ellos querían ver a Hisoka actuar de una manera diferente..lograr cualquier cosa para que ya no se sintiera...sólo y sin amor..Tsuzuki tenía la sensación de que la atención que él le brindaba al muchacho no era la que le hacía falta y estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que su amiguito estuviera..._contento_

_"_tu no te preocupes por eso_" _mientras decía esto ya estaba maquinando un plan para hacerlo sentir feliz...aunque le costara..lo que le queda de familia...

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado este pequeño comienzo XDD**

**diganme que opinan ;) dejen reviews ^w^**


End file.
